


Atrapar una sombra

by Viko Oops (Vikokaoru)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Supongo que es bonito
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2890925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vikokaoru/pseuds/Viko%20Oops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise se preguntaba si ese chico sólo era una sombra en sentido figurado o también en el literal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atrapar una sombra

**Author's Note:**

> Ayer pensaba "Uf, me temo que no tengo ánimos para hacer más fics de Kuroko en una laaarga temporada". Pero hoy no me entra el sueño y de pronto una idea bonita me vino a la mente. No sé si le hice justicia pero esto es todo lo que pude estirar dicha idea. Son casi las seis de la mañana.

 

La silueta de Kuroko de espaldas y a contraluz, en el parque desierto, era muy sensual a los ojos de Kise. Tal vez porque el sol le cegaba y le hacía ver fantasmas, quizás por esa sensación de tener algo casi tocándole la punta de los dedos y sin embargo siempre inalcanzable. La silueta se empapaba de melancolía como la vez que se despidió del Teikou para siempre pero ya no le oprimía el pecho, seguramente porque se había acostumbrado a ella.

Era un día del otoño moribundo pero había mucha claridad y a los pies de Kuroko se unía una sombra infinita, que engullía sus propios pies y sus piernas a pesar de estar a cierta distancia de él; Kise se preguntaba si ese chico sólo era una sombra en sentido figurado o también en el literal. Si intentara tocarla, lo sabía, no lograría hacerlo. Ni tocarla ni atraparla. Un poco como Kuroko en sí, imposible de atrapar. Si ahora se descalzara y tratara de caminar por encima del agua de la playa más cercana, posiblemente tendría más éxito.

Se decía que sin luz no existiría la sombra. Kise opinaba que la luz tenía nombre y forma precisamente porque había una sombra a su lado. Al fin y al cabo si ésta no existiera, ¿cómo se podía saber que había luz?

Era algo que tenía muy presente cada vez que miraba a Kuroko.

Y él siempre, siempre miraba a Kuroko.

—¿Y bien, Kurokocchi? —preguntó con la voz entrecortada y el cuerpo frío allí donde hacía contacto con la ropa. Era ya tiempo, pensó, de sacar un abrigo más gordo.

Con la mano en la verja (las verjas eran muy dramáticas en estas situaciones) el suspiro de Kuroko levantó una pequeña nubecilla de vaho y él agachó la cabeza como si estuviera abatido o invitándole a colar la mano por el cuello de su uniforme escolar. Cuando se dio la vuelta lo hizo con lentitud y casi con torpeza, y aunque a contraluz no se veía bien, en su cara había la sombra ( _siempre_ sombras) de una sonrisa. Porque así eran sus sonrisas, siempre pequeñas, casi queriendo molestar lo mínimo posible o bien porque no sabía hacerlo mejor que eso. Las grandes se las guardaba para sus adentros y conseguir una era más difícil que capturar una mariposa hecha de aire.

A Kise no le dolía porque no quería rendirse.

El “Sí” que recibió como respuesta entró por su garganta y se quedó en sus pulmones, y como si la mariposa se posara en su hombro y la sombra se dejara atrapar, sólida, tangible, por su mano derecha, la idea tan imposible de que Kuroko aceptara salir con él retumbó en el aire más real que la vida, que las hojas crujientes del suelo que pisaba.

 


End file.
